We're Breaking Up
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: It all started as a prank. But thanks to Topher, on their anniversary night, he's gone too far with his latest prank to his girlfriend, Sammy. What happens? Read here! RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE.


**A/N: Guys. I am back with a new story. However, this story is just a one-shot. Yup, no new chapter of Sister, Sister. I know, sucks, huh? The reason: it was a dare made by BlueIce RedFire. The dare: make a one-shot about my favorite OTP going through a break-up. **

**Also, this story is based on my favorite YouTubers. If you guys do know the YouTubers in question, you get a potato! :)**

**So without further ado, sit your butts down and enjoy this one-shot dare!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada.**

* * *

Sammy Davis and Topher Wallace had been living together for almost a year. Together, they've done what most couples would have done: dates, amusement parks, road trips, proms, dates… And the great thing is, Amy tried to break them up, but every single time she attempted to break them up, she would fail. Ultimately, the older twin warmed up to them and finally accepted her as her sister. During that year, Topher started his YouTube career as a prankster and a vlogger as back-up plan of becoming a host.

It was their anniversary night. Topher was in his living room with a camera on a tripod in front of him, ready to announce something. "Hey guys. Tonight is my anniversary dinner with my girlfriend, Sammy. Anyways, she's at work right now and I promised I'd make her dinner and we're going out to see a movie. But what she doesn't know is that I'm gonna be playing a prank on her… by cheating on her with…" Then all of a sudden, a certain twin with a mole on her face shows up.

"Tada!" Amy said.

"Yup. I've enlisted the assistance of her older twin sister, Amy, with this prank." Topher announced. "The time right now is 7:30 right now, so… let's get this prank going!"

* * *

_...later that night…_

Sammy finally arrived back at Topher's place, tired from her day at work at Starbucks. At least she's glad to be finally home and have her babe cook her dinner. Unbeknownst to her, however, there were hidden cameras hidden around his house. She walked into the house, lights still off, and the main course in the oven.

"Topher? Babe? Where you at?" Sammy yelled. "It's weird, his car is here, and there's something in the oven. What's going on?"

Meanwhile, Amy was in Topher's office, preparing for the main part of their prank. He held up a GoPro and started recording. "Alright, guys. Shit's about to go down!" He then placed the GoPro, out of sight, still recording.

"Alright, Topher. Let's do this." Amy said.

However, they froze as Sammy came upstairs and headed for the office. "Topher? Where are you?"

Amy quickly hid in a closet, while Topher sat down, pretending to do some editing. The younger twin came in, and all was calm as the GoPro recorded the footage.

"Hey, babe. How's your day?" Sammy asked, following it up with a quick peck to Topher's lips.

"It's alright. I just seasoned and put the rack of lamb in the oven and… uh… what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Topher asked.

"Let's watch The Imitation Game?" she begged.

"YES! I've been DYING to watch that movie!"

"Alright, alright. You buy the tickets, and I'll go get ready." Sammy then left the room and headed into their bedroom to get changed for her dinner date.

Back in the other room, Amy sprung out of the closet. "Damn, dude. What do you have in there?"

"Uh, things?" Topher chuckled. "Let's get back to the prank."

Meanwhile, Sammy took off her black Starbucks uniform and apron and showered, before changing into her red blouse with a somewhat revealing cleavage, paired with a black skirt.

Unbeknownst to her, there was also a GoPro hiding in the dresser area, unseen by Sammy. "Wow. This looks nice," she said as she applied on her makeup and blush.

"Alright. Let's do this." Amy then started making out with Topher and made a moaning noise.

"Yeahhhhh… oh yeah, there! Yeah, Topher!" Amy screamed.

As Sammy was putting on her lipstick, she heard the moaning noise from the other room. "What the fuck?" she quietly asked. She stood up and headed for the other room. She came bursting in and found Amy and Topher in the same room together. "Amy? Like what the fuck?"

"Uh, sis! Hey! Happy anniversary to you two!" Amy lied.

"Bullshit, Amy. The fuck is all of this? Topher?" Sammy snapped.

"Babe! It's all a prank! It's just a prank!" Topher explained himself.

"Fucking liar. What are you doing with my older sister?"

"Relax, babe, it's just a prank!" Topher did the honorable thing by walking up to Sammy and hugging her, only for it to be deflected.

"Just leave me alone." Sammy left the room, feeling like crying. Amy and Topher stood there, obviously hurt. "Shit."

Amy followed suit. "Sammy! Relax, it's just a prank!"

Sammy turned around and faced her older twin sister. "The fuck was that for, huh? I just came home from work, looking forward to the night. Then you come in and make out with my boyfriend? Why?"

"Sammy! Calm down! It's just a prank! I didn't mean to make out with Topher! It was just a little prank that he did," she explained herself.

"Fuck you, sis." Sammy then got into her car and drove off. As she drove, she started tearing up. She felt betrayed. By her sister, and by her boyfriend. "I hate that fucking bastard," she yelled. The younger twin then pulled over on the side of the road, filled with a whole bunch of emotions inside her. She took out her phone, and found missed calls from Topher, as well as a bunch of unread text messages.

"Leave me alone," Sammy texted. After a few moments to herself, she drove back to her house, ready to confront him. She walked in and found Topher eating a part of the rack of lambs they were supposed to have.

"Topher. I want to talk to you. Now!" she yelled.

"Look, before you get mad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I pranked you by 'making out' with your sister," the narcissist explained himself.

That explanation only got Topher an eyebrow raise from Sammy. "What? I can't prank you from time to time?"

"You can, it's just… Just not tonight. I was looking forward to tonight's date, and I find you making out with Amy! I should be irate with you, but I'm not."

Topher stood up and hugged her. "Look, babe. I'm sorry, and I didn't mean any of this."

Sammy let go. "It's alright, I guess."

Topher smiled. "So, are you ready for our date?"

That question made the younger twin laugh. "Yeah... no. We're breaking up. I'm sorry, but that was the last straw. For the past year or so, although I did love pranking each other, that last one just broke me."

Topher's smile turned into a face of shock. "You're… you're breaking up… with… with me?"

Sammy nodded in disappointed. "I didn't want to go through this. I'm sorry. I love you, but this is the end of us."

Sammy and Topher hugged one last time before leaving the house for the last time and went to go to Jasmine's house.

Days later, Sammy came back to collect her items along with Jasmine and her boyfriend, Shawn. "Hey, so what happened between you and Topher?" the zombie hunter asked.

"We broke up. He took it too far this time with the last prank," Sammy explained.

"I'm sorry, mate," said the Australian. "I'm still here for you." As the couple helped Sammy pack her things up, Topher showed up. "Hey. I'm sorry." However, the younger twin ignored his ex-boyfriend's apologetic behavior.

After the three left, Topher was all alone. The emptiness in the air was obvious. The once pictures of Sammy and Topher around the house were all hidden or taken by Sammy. His room was much worse, as her dresser stood there, all empty… except for a note.

_Topher. Before I leave you completely, I want to do one more vlog with you. We gotta tell the fans. After that, it's just you._

Topher sighed as he read the note. Then, for the first time in his life, he broke down in tears.

"Why, oh why?"

* * *

**A/N: And there it is. My third one-shot is complete. This took me exactly two days to do, and it's heartbreaking to write about my favorite OTP, Sammopher, break up. Anyways, this is it.**

**BlueIce RedFire, if you're reading this, the dare is complete. Kay? ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading. If you guys liked it, please leave a review and a favorite. Follow? Why bother? Hahahah, jk. Go ahead.**

**Alright, with that, I'm signing off. Bye!**

**P.S. The YouTubers that were based in this one-shot are a pranking couple, called PrankvsPrank. Yup.**


End file.
